Mysteries of the Mind
by Flashfire360
Summary: Meet Lucas Dimond, a new rookie trainer. While he journeys throughout Sinnoh to become a Pokemon master, he is also attempting to explain the disapearence of his brother. But he may be over his head in this...
1. Prologue

_The clock tower chimed, ringing in everyones ears. Many people were attending the funeral, many knew the desceased one, many hardly . But they were all there, and mourning over the loss._

_In paticular, a woman and her 9-year old son._

_Julia Dimond led a very adventerous life, winning the Indigo League, conquering the Grand festival of Sinnoh, there meeting her future husband, who mysteriously dissapeared a few years prior to the current funeral. Before her stodd 2 tombstones, side by side. They each read:_

_Micheal Dimond,_

_45_

_1963-2008_

_"We will always remember you"_

_And the other:_

_Zak Dimond,_

_15_

_1995_

_Wherever you are, you will never leave our hearts._

_The young boy next to her wiped a few tears brimming in his eyes. _He can't be dead._ He thought. _just can't-_ He sobbed , pushing the thought from his mind. But it kept coming back, as if someone was feeding him the grief. His mother's grip on his hand tightend, then relaxed. The funeral continued, and the young boy looked around. There were many people, but one stood out. The said person was at the treeline. He had long gray hair, torn jeans, and a black overcoat, draping down to his black boots. The most striking thing about him was his red eyes, full of malice. He turned and looked at him._

_He grinned, a sinister grin that seemed to say _**I did this**_._

_Then vanished into thin air._


	2. A New Journey

**Hey, I'm back. If any of you guys or gals out there, who have any ideas, please PM them and I will consider it. Flamers will be fed to my polar bears that I ride to school... rawr.**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Journey**

At 8:oo am, Lucas woke up to see a pair of yellow, predator eyes staring at him. Focusing his eyes better, he saw that the eyes simply belonged to Ms. Fluffykins, his mom's delcatty. He liked to call her Fluffy. "Get off" he grumbled, shoving Fluffy off. He shook his blue hair as he looked at the clock, and fell off his bed. "Crap! I was supposed to be at Pro. Rowans at 6:30!" Fluffy gazed after him as he bolted down the stairs.

His mom was buttering toast when he came down the stairs. "!" he screamed as he grabbed her toast, threw on some shoes (his mom's high heels) and bolted out the door. His mom stared at the door for a moment, then shook her head and pulled out a backpack with a tag that read _in case Lucas woke up late._ She smiled sadly. I was a good thing she anticipated this, since it happened to his brother... She wiped away a tear and slipped into her jacket,

About ten minuets later (she drove slowly in case she came across Lucas) she stepped into Pro. Rowan's laboratory to hear: "Is that really what you wear to bed, Lucas?" She smiled. Lucas wore light blue pyjamas with Psyduck on them and had a sleeping cap slapped onto his head. Lucas sheepishly nodded his head. Pro. Rowan did what could have been a smile and turned to a table. There were two poke balls on the table. "Your friend Matthew has already picked Chimchar, so your choices are Turtwig and Piplup. Lucas thought hardly for a moment, his hand wavering back and forth. He finally picked up the poke ball on the left. "I choose you, Piplup!" he cried, as he tossed the poke ball into the air. The small blue penguin lifted his head proudly and faced Lucas. Lucas bent forward. "Let's call you... Neptune!" Neptune thrust his chest out, and fell off the table in the process.

And that was that.

"Ah-hem." His mother coughed. Lucas spun around, startled. Neptune hid behind Lucas's leg, and peeked out from behind. His mother handed him the back pack and some sneakers. "Get dressed. You're just like Zak... and give me back my high heels." As Lucas sheepishly handed her the high heels and proceeded to the bathroom, Pro. Rowan looked on sadly. _If only he could tell them... _He shook himself and remembered something. He hurried to the back room. Just as he came back, Lucas emerged from the bathroom. "Lucas, here is your pokédex. It automatically records any data on pokemon you have encountered. So, your journey begins!"

Lucas walked out of the Lab and headed through the town, Neptune by his side. He looked around, and by chance, noticed a lone figure watching him from across the street, a mysterious look about him. Lucas rubbed his eyes and looked again. The person was gone. Lucas shook his head. He needed to see someone.

But he didn't. He didn't want his mom freaking out, and she would freak out even more since Zak...

_Snap out of it!_ He shouted at himself in his mind. I'm going to be a Pokemon master, and a sad story won't stop me! He Immeadiatly felt guilty. I shouldn't think about it like that! Suddenly the crowded population of the small town started to scream. Lucas looked up and saw a massive Garchomp shoot down towards him. Neptune jumped up and shot a stream of bubbles at the dragon-type. The larger pokemon swatted the attack aside, then jumped into the air, while it's rider, who Lucas just noticed, jumped off. The Garchomp launched down, creating a dragon rush, and spun for more momentum. The dragon roared as it slammed down onto Neptune, creating a massive crater. Dust flew everywhere. "Neptune!" Lucas screamed. When the dust clared, Garchomp was standing over the poor pokemon, making a throaty noise that lucas realized as laughter.

But three seconds later its laughter stopped.

Three shadowy sheres of energy forming a triad shape flew past Lucas, slamming into the Garchomp. "Raaawww!" Garchomp roared, slumping to the ground. Its owner whiiped his head to his fallen pokemon, then to the new attacker. Lucas turned around as well.

He could not beleive his eyes.

The strange figure from before was there, with a levetating pokemon next to him. The pokemon had a serpentine head, with a frilly mane, and jaws lined with teeth. It's hands were actually heads of their own, toothless, blind, but could still spew attacks and snap their jaws. The figure made a hand signal and the pokemon responded. "Sazan!" It cried before launching a tri-attack, a deadly move that can burn, freeze, or paralyze. Since the Garchomp was slumped on the ground, it couldn't dogde the attack. "Chomp!" The Mach pokemon screeched in pain. Its owners face twisted into a scowl. "Get back, Garchomp! Go, Areodactyl! The dinosaur-like pokemon Roared and snapped its jaws, breaking some of its teeth while doing so.

Lucas returned Neptune.

"Areodactyl! use earthquake!" The giant beast roared and complied. Several buildings collapsed, and screams where heard across the town, and rolled across the vally. The strangers pokemon wasn't affected. "Dragon pulse." The attacker shot back. "Hyper beam!" The two attacks met with equal strength, none giving any ground.

That is, until the Hyper beam shot through the dragon pulse, blasting the three headed pokemon into the ground. "Sazan.." the pokemon groaned. "...Dora."

Lucas's rescuer quickly swapped out the defeated Sazandora, returning his Hydra pokemon and sending out a charizard without a word.

By the way, it was black.

The figure stepped onto the charizards back and held out a hand.

"Hop on."

**So here it is. Please review! I don't actually ride polar bears, that's just what the average American teen think we Canadians do.**


	3. Areo Duel

**Hey I'm back. Now we will learn who's after Lucas.**

Chapter 2

Areo duel.

Lucas clutched the older teens back. Hyper beams were flying everywhere, but the black charizard avoided them all, and shot a few flamethrowers of his own. Lucas's rescuer breifly "Hang on, Lucas, this is going to get messy." Lucas nodded, but immeadiatly though of something. "Hey, how do kno-"

Lucas was interuppted by a hyper beam that grazed the black dragons wing. "Hang tight, Nightfury's going in for a run." Lucas looked at him with a confused look. "What do you mean "a run-." With a roar, Nightfury twisted and shot towards their attacker.

Lucas looked up in time to see the attacker's eyes widen in suprise while his Areodactyl's gleamed, hungry for blood.

The force that unleashed when the two pokemon clashed was increadible. Blood was flung arpund from cuts and bites. Lucas's rescuer was ducking swipes from a dagger that the attacker had drawn. Lucas noticed that the attackers sleeve had slipped up, and Lucas saw a pattern that resembled a golden helmet or mask that was encircled by black circles and three spheres forming a triad, one blue, one pink, and one-. "AAAAHHH" Lucas cried, for the attacker had slashed his right hand, and Nightfury twisted, unknowing of Lucas's dilema, threw a thunderpunch that shook both himself and the Areodactyl. Lucas lost his grip and was flung off, just as the Areodactyl stupidly fired a hyper beam at Nightfury's chet, who was right in front of him, attempting to rip his throat open.

BLAM!

the two beasts sailed down in defeat, spirling down like planes shot down in World war 2. Lucas knew he was going to die, and when the ground rushed up to meet him, he closed his eyes, waiting for sudden pain, then nothing.

It never came.

Lucas opened his eyes slowly to see he was hovering an inch off the ground. Lucas looked up to see his newfound rescuer, the second one today. The teenager in front of him had black jeans, a black and purple jacket, and purpleish hair.

This person had been one of Zak's biggest rivals, then friends, regardless of his method of training.

It was Paul Slaid.


	4. Paul and the purple dinosaur!

**Well, here goes. Please review and critique so I can get better and make good stories. I do not own pokemon. Cross your fingers for Ruby/Sapphire remakes!**

Lucas Dimond scrambled to his feet and faced Paul Slaid. Paul started off same time as Zak, Lucas's brother, and had been his rival for a long time. So was Barry, but it's hard to take him seriously.

"Paul?" Lucas asked, taking a step forward. Paul looked down at him and scowled.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Lucas looked up at him and grinned broadly.

"I'm Zak's brother, and I just started my journey, but some creepo decided it was cool to attempt to kidnap me, and-" Paul held up a hand to silence him.

"I know, I was there. You're still in danger, so I'll escort you to Jublife." Lucas started to protest, but Paul silenced him again.

"Don't argue." He continued. "You're piplup is weak, and you wont stand a chance. Let's go." And with that, Paul turned and walked off. Lucas stood there for a bit, but then scrambeled to catch up.

"Wait for me!"

...

Lucas silently walked next to Paul, who was looking straight ahead, nowhere else. After a bit, Lucas turned to him.

"Are you and Zak friends?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's annoying. Like you."

"What makes me annoying?"

"You in general."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Think about it."

Lucas never spoke up about it again.

...

Once they got there, Paul left, leaving Lucas alone. Lucas looked at the town square, realizing he should have followed Paul _No matter, I'll find it myself_. He wandered down the street, hoping to amuse himself and ponder his next destination.

Roughly an hour later...

_Roark, the first gym leader, is in Orburgh._ He thought. _And a Rock type to boot, so a major advantage for Neptune. But he needs training, and hopefully I can catch a pokemon soon. _He turned the corner to see a peculiar sight. Standing next to a street lamp, a man in a trench coat was doing his best to blend in with the street lamp, or imitate it. People threw stares and quizzed faces at the man.

Lucas walked up to him. "What are you doing?" The man stopped and faced him. Music suddenly erupted from nowhere, although no one else seemed to take notice to the music (ie Lookers theme).

"I," He started. "Am... no, I will only tell you of my code name, which is Looker. I am a member of the International police, and I am in the search of the harbor."

"Um, I think... that way? Or, that way? No, definitly that way..." Lucas was spinning around, hopelessly trying to find out where he is. Looker watched him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Never mind, kiddo. may our paths cross again!" and with that, Looker sped of.(the song stops here)

Lucas left Jublife city the next day, chewing on a corn dog and headed for Orburg.

Neptune strolled after him, head held up high.

So high, in fact, that he didn't see the small dog pokemon running in his direction.

BAM!

Neptune quickly jumped on it's feet, a very angry look streched across his face.

Lucas turned around, only to find Neptune sizing up a battered-looking Houndour, who had cuts and bruises all over it's body.

"A houndour?" Lucas wondered aloud, and pulled out his pokedex.

_"Houndour, the dark pokemon. Houndour communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This POKéMON's remarkable teamwork is simply unparalleled._

"Teamwork, huh? So why is this guy all alone?"

"There it is! get it, or else you'll be reporting to the Boss!"

Lucas turned to see five men in black outfits jump out of the bushes, acompanied by a massive purple pokemon covered in spines and horns, and an angry face to boot.

Lucas turned his pokedex to the beast, but got nothing but: _No data available. Please refer to a Kanto, Jhoto, or National pokedex._

"This here's a Nidoking, kid. Now beat it! Or, better yet, we'll take you're piplup for extra pay! the one in the center sneered. He then turned to the four grunts with him.

"get that houndour, it's part of the order! twenty Houndour or no pay! If you're a real poacher, GET WITH THE PROGRAM!" the man in the center screamed, the large nidoking standing guard next to him.

"Uh oh! Neptune, let's fight!" Lucas hollered as he turned to face them. Neptune, forgetting the previous incident, turned his anger on the poachers.

The four grunts tossed their own pokemon out, revealing a small gray and black dog with a red nose, a floating gas ball with a sinister face, a small sandy brown mouse, and two small purple mice.

"Neptune, use whirlpool!" Lucas shouted, pointing at the group of weaker pokemon. Neptune, gladly complied by releasing a whirlpool, trapping the small group of pokemon along with his masters.

"AAARRGGHH! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!" Their leader screamed, literaly pulling his hair out. The Nidoking scowled and stepped forward.

"NIDOKING, HAMMER ARM!"

"dodge!"

Neptune barely dodged the attack, derbis flying everywhere, but the man had a cruel grin on his face.

"Grab the piplup and the houdour."

The Nidoking did not fail his master this time, and Neptune along with the houndour were in the mans grasp.

"Oh no! Neptune, bubble!" Even with the houndour using ember to help, they coudn't even make the nidoking flinch.

The man was smiling now, looking like a demon striaght out of a movie. "Horn drill on them both."

As the Nidoking was readying it's attack, Lucas noticed the houdour had a sneaky grin on it's face.

_That's nasty plot _Lucas realized. _Houndour don't learn that move unless the're really powerfull, and Neptune could beat this one! What's going on!_

Acting on a whim, he shouted out. "Neptune, peck Nidokings eye! Houndour, ember on the same one!"

They both complied, and Nidoking roared in pain, releasing them both.

The man was furious now. "GAH! earthquake!"

Just before the NIdoking could comply, a familiar voice rang out. "Thunderpunch!"

Lucas looked up to see a massive yellow pokemon with black stripes unleaseh a punch coated in lightning, sending the Nidoking crashing to the ground.

"Paul, thanks." Lucas smiled at Paul, who was glaring at the man.

"attacking young trainers is low, even for you guys."

The man stood up, and returned his pokemon. "You should be more carefull, Paul. Mess with us again and I'll kill you personally. You haven't heard the last of the Sons of Hades. Farewell."

He then threw down a smokeball, creating a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, him and the grunts who were still flying around in the whirlpool where gone.

Paul, turned around and grabbed Lucas. "Be more carefull! people like them can kill you! watch out fore you're self!"

And with that, he turned around and left.

Lucas sat there dumbly for a while, until something nudged him. He turned to see the Houndour grinning up at him(can they do that?) with a pokeball next to his paw.

"Do you want to come with me?" Lucas asked, already knowing the anwser, but wanting to be sure.

Houndour grinned again and tapped the button on the pokeball, sucking itself inside.

Lucas grinned and scanned the pokeball with his pokedex, reading the stats of his newest companion.

it read:

Houndour

female

mischevious

ability/flash fire

dark/fire type

moves: ember, nasty plot, attract, and bite

Lucas nodded and pocket his pokedex. He looked around, stood up, and finally announced:

"I'll name you Vanity."

**Wow, he got a houndour! And what is this group the "Sons of Hades"? and how does Paul know them? tune in next time!**


	5. The little Magikarp that could

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. They really help.**

**A few notes:**

**-Anon, thanks for the tips. A few I know and try to avoid, but others I hadn't noticed. thanks. Plus how I go about with the storyline is the events of D/P/P/B/W are already finished. it's also kinda like a mix between the show and the games. Also, I use the same document over and over again, so I'll make corrections at the end. Hope that doesn't bother you too much.**

**-The Fan fiction writer, thanks again. Everyone go check out his story, Pokemon world league.**

**-Phanter black(did I spell that right?) Thanks, and where is the boy in this story? did I edit him out or something?**

**If any of you see writing like this: LUcas threw the pokeball high in the air... please let me know. I sometimes let go of the shift button to late, and forget to fix it later.**

**Read and review!**

The pokemon center was great. Free food, free service, free rooms to stay in... a trainers life was great! When Lucas went up to the head nurse, Nurse joy, she healed up his pokemon in less than a minuit!

"But sometimes we have to perform medical care straight from the doctors and pokemon." Nusre Joy explained. "THe machine can't heal everything, sadly." A ding came from the said machine. "Oh! Looks like their all healed up!" She chirped. The bubbly nusre habded Lucas his pokeballs, and Lucas sent out his pokemon to be with him.

"We hope to see you again!" Nusre Joy called after him as he left. Lucas was just leaving the city when he finally registered what she said.

_Crazy woman! _He thought, as he entered the path to Orburgh gate.

...

Lucas made his way throught the route, Neptune on his head and Vanity walking next to him. His two pokemon had acually became fast friends and had been training each other earlier on. Lucas soon realized that they were an awesome double battle combo.

As he strolled down the route towards Oreburgh gate, a boy about his age ran up to him, a smug look and his face.

"I challenge you to a battle! one -on-one, double or notin'!" the short wearing boy nearly screamed, and Lucas had to hold Neptune so he wouldn't fall off.

"O-okay, just calm down." Lucas stuttered, still recovering from the ouburst.

"Sure thing! come on! let's battle!" The boy shouted again, bringing out a pokeball.

Lucas turned to Neptune. "Let's do this, Neptune!" He said, pumping his fist in excitment.

"Lup!" Neptune chirped, doing his own fist pump before jumping onto the battlefield.

The shorts boy grinned again, then readied his pokeball. "GO, CHAMP!" He screamed, and hurled the pokeball into the air.

Lucas almost died laughing. A magikarp flopped weakly about, before lading in a small pond next to the path.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" the boy shouted, beet red in the face.

Lucas stopped once he had trouble breathing and stood back up, since he fell over.

"S-sorry, but magikarp can't really do anything. You sure you want to do this?"

The boy just gave him a smug look. "Sure I'm sure. Champ, splash attack!"

Magikarp flopped weakly about, pathetically landing not even a foot away from where it was at first.

Lucas had to use every ounce of his strengh not to laugh.

"Kay, our turn. Neptune, peck!" Neptune drove the attack home, sending Magikarp back the distance it dove.

This kept up for a while, until Magikarp had only an ounce left of it's health. Lucas decided to end it.

"Pound, Neptune!" he confidently shouted, knowing he was going to win.

But Lucas was shocked to find the kid was **smiling. **Lucas learned why shortly after. "Champ, turn this around with flail!"

_Uh oh! that moves power increases the less health the user has! _Lucas thought._ Which means..._

"Neptune!" Lucas shouted, knowing that the battle wasn't going well.

Champ unleashed it's fury, the attack doing massive dammage. Neptune could barely stand.

The shorts boy grinned, knowing the battle was his.

"Now, finish with tackle!" He shouted, joy in knowing someone else had fallen to his trap again.

"NO!" Lucas shouted, and was suprised to find that Neptune was still standing after the attack, and was glowing white.

"Is... is that evolution?" he asked to the air, not exptecting an anwser.

"No, but it's bide!" the shorts boy shouted, knowing all too well what's going to happen.

**BOOM! **Neptune unleashed the massively powerfull attack, defeating the magikarp that proved it's worth.

"Champ, good try. Have a good rest." the boy then walked over to Lucas, who was tending to Neptunes wounds.

"that was a good battle, since no one has made it around my tratagy yet. Names Jose." Jose said, while handing over the prize money.

"Lucas. We should battle again, but when were stronger, so it will be legendary." Jose smiled.

"Yeah!"

Lucas watched Jose go, and when Jose was out of sight, someone started clapping.

"Nice battle Lucas, but that was just a magikarp. I'm going to train you so you can properly fend for youre self."

Lucas spun around, suprised. Neptune readied a peck attack, and Vanity groweld.

But Lucas instantly knew who the person was.

Come on, who would forget the person who saved you're life the other day?

**WHAT A TWIST! LUCAS ALMOST LOST TO A MAGIKARP SHORTS BOY! AND WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS TRAINER! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. Training to Renn's limit

**okay, this chapter will hopefully jump this up to speed. Hope you enjoy!**

**Read and review! I don't own pokemon.**

"Y-you're" Lucas started, but the teenager put up a hand.

"Yeah, names Renn, and I now quite a bit about you, Lucas." Renn stated, the calm and collected air about him radiated his experience.

_Stalker much?_ Lucas thought, and, as if Renn knew what he was thinking, gave a comforting smile. "No I don't stalk people. You're brother Zak, is a close friend of mine."

"Oh." Lucas simply replied, mulling over what Renn just told him. "Wait- IS, not was?"

Renn sat on a large rock, "I don't think he's dead. He's out there, somewhere, and I'm trying to find him. To an extent, so are you?"

"Well.." Lucas started. It was true he wanted to know what happend to Zak. He was his hero after all.

Renn beckoned him over. "If we work together, we will find him faster. But, due to my... job, I'm enlisted in the Pokemon world league to investigate a terrorist group. But, someone else is here, in Sinnoh, investigating another group here."

Lucas sat down next to him. "Who is he?" He asked, still trying to piece this all together.

Renn looked at him. "I can't tell you, but I must leave to Champion island tomorrow to meet my contact from the International police. But, for now, I will train you to defend yourself."

...

"Harder, Vanity! Harder!" Lucas shouted, adrenaline shooting through his system.

For the past 2 hours, Renn had put him through a survival course, that seemed fit for army training.

Currently, Vanity was trying to out-muscle Renn's Shelgon, who seemed to have the strength of twenty Tauros.

Neptune was shooting bubbles to counter a dragonair's flamethrower, and was doing so with difficilty.

Lucas desperatly thought up a tactic. Risky, but effective. "Vanity, break away and use Attract! Neptune, break off and use whirlpool on you're self!

_Didn't see that one coming_ Renn thought, mildly suprised. "Watch out, Shelgon! Continue you're attack, Aroura!"

Aroura continued her flamethrower, but Shelgon failed to dodge the attract. Infatuated, he could only stop and stare in adoration at Vanity.

"Quick Aroura! aqua tail on Vanity!" Renn shouted, already tryning for control.

"Not so fast! Neptune, bubble! Vanity, behind the boulder!" Lucas screamed, his fiery determination showing on his face.

Renn had been to preocupied with the attract problem that he hadn't realized that Neptune whirlpool had picked up speed, with Neptune safely in the middle.

He could only watch in wonder as Neptune unleashed a fray of bubbles, the whirlpool launching them at fast speeds in every direction.

It was a good thing Renn used dragon types, or his pokemon would've ben cooked, regardless of experiance and such.

"Okay, pack it in, Lucas! You did good today, you and you're pokemon deserve a good rest. Since I won't be there for your gym challenge, good luck."

"You too, Renn." Lucas sheepishly replied, since Renn had taken on the roll of drill sargeant, and kindess is not in that book.

"I have to leave early, so sleep at the pokemon center tonight. Once again, good luck."

Renn sent out Nightfury, who Lucas witnessed his power back in Sandgem, and hopped on. "Roark's Cranidos is now a Rampardos, in case you didn't know. See ya."

And with that, Nightfury shot off into the darkening sky, leaving Lucas alone with his two panting companions.

"Alright guys." Said Lucas, while wiping the sweat off his brow. "Let's head to Jubilife."

...

Lucas was enjoying his tomato soup, with Neptune and Vanity happily munching on poke food, when the tv in the cafeteria area of the pokemon center started drawing a crowd.

"C'mon, man, it's the highlights!" Jose shouted, slapping Lucas's shoulder.

"Wha- Jose! nice to see you again! and what highlights?" Lucas asked, still recovering from his training.

Jose dragged him over to the TV, Neptune and Vanity following suit. "The Pokemon World League highlights, man! The "Chosen One" is in it!"

_What the-? Chosen One? _Lucas thought, but obediently took his seat next to Jose.

Two men were on TV talking about the Pokemon World League and listing the highlights of the night. The man on the left was wearing a colorfull red and yellow suit jacket and had graying hair. The one on the left was wearing a pinstripe white suit jacket and and was in his ripe age of 20. He had a nametag that read: Bill Spiwoski.

"Here we have it folks! Josh Moore pulls a close victory over Patrick Vispa! stay tuned next week for the top battles of last year! And when this year comes to an end, We'll compare the two top ten battle lists of 2010 and 2011! What do you think, Bill?"

"Well Don." said Bill. "So far the battles in the World league are fiery hot. But it's hard to beat the Sinnoh league quater-final between Ash Ketchum and Paul Slaid."

"You got that right." Cut in Don, who was sipping a coke that he brought up from off-screen.

"Yes, but the FINAL was even more intense. Between Tobias and Zachary Dimond..."

Lucas never heard the last part. He was hit with a wave of memories that... he sure weren't his.

It only took him a moment to realize that they belonged to his brother, Zak.

Just what was going on?

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Stay tuned next time to find out what memory it is!**


	7. Requiem for a Memoire

**Alright! Keep up with the reviews! And go check out The Fanfiction writer's story: Pokemon World league! It's good! And Renn is(will) be in it!**

**LAST TIME:**

_"...Last years battle between Tobias and Zachary Diamond"_

_Lucas stopped listening. These memories, He thought. Belong to... Zak!_

**NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Wierd, strange flashback of someone elses memory thing... Anyone who can find a good name for this thing that Lucas will be having alot (woops! spoiler!) will be able to INFLUENCE SIDE PLOTS AND OTHER THINGS ON THIS STORY. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE PLEASE PM ME AND I WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS.**

15 year old Zak sped through the crowd, hoping he wasn't to late.

You see, Zak was a finallist for the Sinnoh league 2010, and he was late for his own match.

Again.

"W-wait up Zak!" Cried Jenna.

"Yeah man, I just ate!" Wined Marcus, clutching his stomach.

Jenna was a 15 year old girl at the same height as Zak (about 5'8) and was wearing black short shorts and a white T-shirt, with a red vest over top. She wore white and red sneakers that looked liked they had been through much. She had round, deep blue eyes and flowing brown hair that reached her back. Her tanned skin and sunglasses being sported on her forehead shows she loves being in the sun

Marcus is 15 and 5'10, and wore simple jeans and a white t-shirt, covered up by a black leather jacket. His sharp green eyes are in complete contrast to his conservative personality, apart from when he battles. Marcus's black hair is cut short, but still stands out on his dark skin.

Zak didn't even look back. Inferno, his trusty Infernape, was following suit. "I can't be late for the tournament, guys! I just can't-Ohhf!"

Someone was speeding through the crowd, and bowled into Zak. Inferno got into a battle stance, but stopped at the sight of the familiar blue pokemon giving him an apologetic look.

"Zak! I'm fining you 1 million for running into me!" Barry shouted, while Zak simply dusted himself off and stood up.

"It's good to see you to, Barry." Zak grinned, cleary not fazed by Barry's usual rant.

"And another thing! Zak..." Barry shouted, pointing a finger that brushed Zaks nose.

"What?" Asked Zak, his grin still there.

"...It's nice to see you too man." Barry grinned back.

Panting, Jenna and Marcus caught up, and Marcus collasped on the ground. Inferno was watching in amusement while Empoleon watched in skeptism at Marcus's fitness level.

"Please try to slow down, Zak. Marcus is in no shape at all, so give him a chance." scolded Jenna, as Marcus was still laying on the ground.

"Yeah Zak, give me a-hey!" Marcus shouted, and Jenna just laughed softly.

"Well, I got to go to my battle, it's the final!" Zak proclaimed, and Inferno grinned with him.

"Ape!" He cried, pumping his fist in the air.

"Well, I got to get going. Wish me luck guys!" Zak quickly said, before taking off to the stadium.

"C'mon, Marcus! Let's go watch and cheer him on!" Jenna said. She turned to Barry. "You can come too, of course."

Barry shrugged. "Sure. It would be nice to see my old rival and friend battle." Empoleon gave a cry of agreement.

...

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman! This is the Sinnoh league championship finals! This is a full 6 on 6 battle, and no sustitutions! Each battlers will have a launcher, with an up attack, an up spec, and a revive in each! In the green corner, we have Tobias, the Darkrai master!" Shouted the announcer.

The crowd cheered, and Tobias gave a formal bow. In one hand was a Pokball, but It was black were it should be red.

"Well, Tobias is, by battle stats of this league, by far the best. His Top pokemon is Darkrai. We have our doubts that this will be challenging, but he learned the hard way that he ain't invincible." Stated Don.

"And in the Red corner, we have a Sinnoh native, Zak!" The announcer cried again, and the crowd cheered again. Zak gave a simple wave to the crowd, and he brought out a simple, beaten looking pokeball. The red paint was worn away, showing its mettalic gray coating.

"Zak is from Twinleaf town, and has been here before. He lost in the quater finals, and was placed 12 overall, regardless of how far he made it. Right now he is 2nd overall, followed by Seth Hideko and Paul Reed. His partner is his Infernape. Boy, I remember that pokemon, when it was just a Monferno." Stated Don. Clearly he was going to enjoy it.

A screen materialized behind Tobias (the finals arena was massive, so for the battleing trainers to hear each other if they wished to talk, they placed holographic screens.

"I hope this battle will be as thrilling as my battle with Ash." Stated Tobias. "I hope you don't dissapoint."

Zak's screen popped up as well. "Don't worry, I won't." Both screens shut down. The battle was starting.

"May this battle, begin! Green corner, send out your pokemon!"

Tobias nodded, and tossed his black pokeball. "Go, Darkrai!"

Darkrai popped out, and hovered into a defencive position.

Zak tossed his worn pokeball. "Go, Infernape!"

Tobias studied the fire monkey before him. _Well, Fight vs Dark... but Darkrai knows dream eater... shouldn't this guy know that?_

"Darkrai, use Dark Vo-"

"Fake out!"

Inferno shot forward and attacked, striking Darkrai. It does little damage, but...

"...But it's added affect causes the opponent to flinch, rendering unable to attack!" stated the announcer, who will most annoyingly be stating every little thing in this battle. Let's blot him out, shall we?

Zak grinned. "Now, close combat!"

Inferno complied, unleashing a massive barrage of attacks. Darkrai bellowed in pain, and then crumpled to the arena floor. _ugh, I'll have to be more carefull. Darkrai can't take another direct hit like that._

"Alright Darkrai, pull back and use Dark Void!"

Darkrai complied, and launced the dangerous attack.

"Huh, won't stop us! Flame wheel to avoid!" Zak shouted.

"Infern!" Infernape screeched, before coating himself in flames, and dodging the attack.

"Now gain momentum! launch for Darkrai!" Shouted Zak.

Inferno gained speed, and was headed for Darkrai at immense speeds.

Tobias smirked. _All according to plan. _He thought.

You see, Zak had become populary known for his speed and physical attacks. So Tobias countered.

"Dark Void! He can't dodge at that momentum!" Tobias shouted.

But, Zak had his ways. He got here with throught the many challenges, and he was not going back empty handed.

"Inferno! Dissapate your attack and bounce off the rock!" screamed Zak.

Infernapes were known for there agility and unique combat style, so Inferno did the deed easily.

He soared up, and was now close to Darkrai.

"U-turn!" screamed Zak.

"What! You shouldn't be able to!" Demended Tobias. He turned to the ref, who shrugged.

"Sorry, but thats legal. so is baton pass." said the ref.

"No, just living to fight another day!" Shouted Zak. "Go, Torrent!"

An energetic Floatzel popped out. The water type seemed thrilled to step up.

"Aqua jet!" hollerd Zak. Torrent complied, shooting at Darkrai at intense speeds.

"Grab him!" Shouted Tobias.

"W-what! Torrent, break free!" screamed Zak, but it was to late. Darkrai had caught the fasted member on his team.

"Dark Void." Tobias grinned darkly.

"Torrent!" screamed Zak. Too late, however. Torrent was asleep. But Tobias wasn't done yet.

"Now, dream eater. quench your thirst, Darkrai!" Tobias laughed wickedly.

Darkrai plunged his clawed hand in Torrents body, but as if he were..._A ghost. _Zak realized, horrified.

Devoid of energy, Torret crumpled to the ground, not getting up.(He is asleep, but you know what I mean.)

"R-return, Torrent." stammered Zak. He then looked up, and glared at Tobias.

"You will pay for that. Go, Ruby!" Zak shouted, tossing a safari ball into the battle field.

Ruby, a powerfull Scizor, took up a defensive position.

"No matter, all of your pokemon will suffer the same fate. Dark void!" said Tobias.

"Now, acrobatics!" Shouted Zak.

"What! whats acrobatics?" demanded Tobias.

Ruby dissapeared and started striking a Darkrai at hyper fast speeds, hitting from all angles. Zak's screen popped up.

"Acrobatics is a move that does massive damage to an opponent, as long as the user is not holding an item." Zaks screen vanished.

"Hmm. Darkrai, use Ice beam!"

Darkrai floated upward, and started launching Ice beams everywhere.

"Dodge!" shouted Zak.

But it was too late. One of the ice beams connected with one of Rubys wings, and she crashed onto the arena floor. Tobias smirked.

"Now, Dark Void." said Tobias.

"No!, Bullet punch!" screamed Zak.

Ruby shot forward, jabbing her dark type adversairy with iron hard punches.

"Now x-scissor!" Zak cried.

The scizor's body shone with a sickly green energy, before slashing Darkrai in a scissor like fashion. _Ruby's ability, swarm. _Thought Zak.

Darkrai fell down, collapsing in a heap.

"Darkrai!" Tobias screamed. Darkrai did not respond.

"Hmm. Return." Grunted Tobias. He then pulled out an ordinary pokeball, and tossed it high into the air. "Let's do this, Latios!"

"tiooooss!" screeched Latios, and flew into a battle position.

"Now, Dargonbreath!" Tobias shouted, clearly wanting to shoot the steel type bug down, while keeping her at a distance.

"Oh no you don't! Ruby, punch through with bullet punch!"

Ruby shot forward, delfecting the brunt of the dragon type attack with bullet punch, expertly using the lightning fast punches to create a protective sheild.

"Now, x-scissor!" shouted Zak, wanting to keep up on his success.

"Giga impact!" Tobias countered.

Ruby shone with insectie power and brought her to claws downwards, hoping to land a good hit. Latios became surrounded with pure energy, and then met Ruby's power with twice the strength. It only took moments for Ruby to be broken. Latios broke through her attack, and slammed into her body. She collapsed on the ground, out of the fight.

"Uh.. return, Ruby." Zak slowly muttered as he returned Ruby to her pokeball. He then tossed out another. "Now, show em who rules the skies, Skylord!"

Out of the pokeball came a grand bird with flowing brown feathers, and a long feather crest of red and yellow feathers that streamed back. Zaks Pigeot shot upwards, and Latios followed.

"Aero ace!" Zak shouted, his determination still shining brightly. Skylord shot foreward, and before Tobias could react, struck Latios. Hit him three times, to be exact.

"Alright, Draco meteor!" shouted Tobias, not wanting to waste time. Latios launched a shpere of energy into the air, and then it exploded into smaller ones. They fell towards the earth like meteorites, and Skylord wouldn't be abe to dodge this so easily.

"Gah! Skylord, Heat wave!" Zak countered, proving he didn't get here by luck alone. The wave of firey energy was sent up, acting as a sheild to the highly reactive energy spheres.

"Let's finish this! Giga impact!" cried Tobias. _This isn't going so well._ Thought Tobias.

"Don't back down! Giga impact as well!" shouted Zak. _I won't lose! _thought determindly.

The two attacks connect with equal strength, but due to Latios out matching Skylord, but due to earlier injuries, they struck evenly. Eventually the power surge of the two attacks caused an explosion, sending them both down.

"Get up, Latios! we can't give up!" cried Tobias. Latios did not budge.

"You can do it, Skylord! remember our promise with the others! cried Zak.

You see, back when Zak and his pokemon returned to Sinnoh from Unova, they all made a promis that they would push themselves to the very limit. Skylord had forgotten the determination of that promise, but now that was all she needed. Skylord shot up, and gave a fierce battle cry.

"Go, Seviper!" shouted Tobias, his determination showing as well.

"Seviper!" hissed the snake, as it coiled into a battle position.

"Skylord, use aero ace!" shouted Zak.

"Toxic." smirked Tobias. The Seviper launched a sickly purple, and it connected with the incoming pigeot. Skylord crashed to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Now use Venoshock!" Tobias shouted.

"Ah! Not Venoshock!" Zak cried. Seviper launched the attack, and Skylord screeched in agonizing pain. Tobias's screen popped up.

"Huh, you're not the only one who's been to Unova, kid." stated Tobias. I paid a little trip there myself. I beleive you know that Venoshock does double damage when the target is poisened, amI correct?" Tobias taunted. Slowly, Zak nodded.

...

"Uh oh, Zak is in trouble! said Jenna, even though that everyone already knew that.

"Aww, shut up, woman. Tell us something we don't know." moaned Marcus, who was munching on a chili dog.

"Why you-" Jenna started, but then noticed that someone was sitting in the empty spot right next to Marcus.

"Hey, it's Renn!" said Jenna, instantly dropping the subject. Renn didn't turn to greet them, but was still fixating his eyes on the battle. "Hmm. Zak has managed to keep ahead in the scoring, but who knows what Tobias has planned. We all know how Zak isn't a wiz for stratagies and tricks."

Marcus nodded, and finished the last of his chili dog. "Yeah, but Zak has a secret weapon."

Jenna, Barry and even Renn turned to look at him. "What is it?" Barry asked.

Marcus just grinned. "You'll find out soon enough."

But, of course, this didn't satisfy Barry. "No! Tell me or I'm fining you 1 million dollars! and you still owe me from the last 50 times that you got yourself in debt! That's right, I'm keeping track! I've just added the latest one down, punk! Now you owe me..." Barry trailed off.

"51 million dollars." said Jenna, enjoying Marcus's torment.

"That's right! 51 MILLION dollars! now pay up, pall!" Barry demanded, shoving his hand in Marcus's face.

Marcus turned to glare at him. "Shut up and wtach the battle. The "secret weapon is up."

But Barry wasn't listening. He was still ranting. "And another thing! Next time you look at my cousin Anna like that again, I will DESTROY you! Which reminds me..." Barry ranted. he keeps on going till the end.

...

"Go, Zangoose!" Zak cried, a newfound determination in his eyes. _I'm with ya buddy. Through my pokemon._ Thought Marcus. (if you can't figure it out, Zangoose belongs to Marcus.)

"Now, Slash!" Zak shouted. Zangoose sped forward, anger in his eyes.

"Huh. Poison tail!" Shouted Tobias. Seviper screeched in anger.

The attacks collided with equal strength, none backing down. Eventually, though, They started forgetting where they were and started scratching, biting, and slashing each other in a whirling mass. Zak knew he had to act if he wanted to win this round.

"Rage!" he screamed, just to be heard.

Now this was an order Zangoose was happy to comply to. He started glowing an angry red colour, and it intensified with every strike that Seviper landed. Eventually Seviper notice the energy through her angry haze, and backed up. Zangoose lept forward, screeching in anger.

"Finish him!" Screamed Zak.

"Seviper! use Poison tail!" Tobias cried desperatly.

Zangoose struck Seviper straight in the head, and sent Seviper down in an instant. But Sevipers well placed poison tail, directly into Zangoose's gut, struck home. They both fell over, and were both out.

Tobias sent out his Ninjask, while Zak sent out Inferno.

This didn't last very long.

"All right, Ninjask. Use areo ace!" Tobias cried. Ninjask shot forward, wings buzzing with excitement.

"Alright Inferno, time your self well." Zak called out, A new bonded determination. Just when Ninjask was halfway, Zak cried out. "Now!" Infernape instantly started thrusting his hands forwards and upards, and thats when Ninjask hit. Ninjask, fast but no very strong and resistent, was deflected into the air. Zak grinned. Now use flame wheel!" Inferno coated himself in fire, and then shot up. He slammed into Ninjask, and sent the tiny insect tumbling through the air. But Zak didn't finish the assault. "Process complete." rang a robotic female voice. _What was that? Ah no matter. _Thought Zak. _now back to the fight._

"U-turn!" he shouted triumphantly. Ninjask had barely held on, but was finshed for when Inferno landed the attack. Zak then threw a pokeball into the air.

"Go, Viperblade!" Zak shouted. Out of the pokeball came an upright green lizard with a red underbelly. It's tail was long and looked like a pine tree, and the pokemon had 6 yellow bulbs on it's back. But the most intruging trait of this lizard was the leaf like blades coming out of his forearms. Viperblade locked his yellow eyes on the pokeball in Tobias's hand, and then the pokemon that came out.

"Show them true power, Darkrai!" Tobias cried, a triumphant smile on his face.

"What! He has _two_ Darkari's!" Zak exclaimed, shock stretched across his face. Tobias smirked.

"Now, Darkrai. Use Dark Void!" Darkrai launched that attack, but Viperblade easily dodged the attack.

"That won't work, Tobias! Alright Viperblade, use Leaf blade!" Viperblade shot forward, Leaves glowing green. Tobias just smirked again.

"Stop that Sceptile with ice beam." Darkrai launched the icy energy, stopping Viperblade dead in his tracks. The Sceptile was trapped in a layer of ice, blades at the ready, in mid leap. Darkrai floated backwards, ready to strike the helpless pokemon. Tobias grinned.

"Dark pulse, Darkrai!" As Darkrai's attack approached Viperblade, The frozen body of the green pokmon started to glow. _Overgrow _Thought Zak. The ice exploded, and Viperblade slashed through the dark pulse with his readied leaf blade. He then glared at Darkrai with intense hatred. Viperblade _**hated **_to be helpless.

"Dark Void, Darkrai!" shouted Tobias, unimpressed. Zak thrust his fist upwards in his trademark fistpump.

"Solarbeam!" Zak cried.

The Dark Void passed through the solarbeam, and the two attacks connected with each other. As the solarbeam connected with Darkrai, the pokemon flickerd, then vansished, to be replaced by a pokemon with long red hair with balck tips, and had a gray and black body. the pokemon was equipped with red claws and razor-sharp teeth, and sinister black eyes. It was a Zoroark.

The Dark Void attack still hit Sceptile, however. He instantly fell into a deep sleep, which made it easier for Zoroark to finish off the pokemon with a night slash. Zak recalled Viperblade, and then threw out a new pokemon.

"Go, Lucario!" Zak shouted.

The blue aura pokemon gracefully came out of his pokeball. The blue dog then took up a fighting stance, and faced the grinning dark pokemon before him.

_"I will fight to the end, Master."_ Said Lucario. Zak had long since gotten used to Lucario's telepathic powers, that he obtained through the aura.

"Now, Zak. This battle has been long enough. What say we drop out on these pokelaunchers, make it more ineresting?" questioned Tobias. _Oh, I forgot about the launchers. _Thought Zak. Due to tha fact that if you stopped for one moment just to use the launcher, you just lost a pokemon. So Zak had not bothered with it.

"Hah! Sure thing!" Zak shouted back. He just realized that they had just communicated without the screens.

"_I will emerge victorious, Zoroark." _rumbled Lucario, a battle growl deep in his throat.

_"Huh, yeah right!" _Zoroark crowed, while taking up his own battle position.

"Let's fight!" Tobias and Zak cried in unison, and their pokemon lept forward.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Requiem for a Meroire part 2

**Last time, on Mysteries of the Mind...**

_Lucas, after hearing about an epic Pokemon battle between his brother Zak, and a powerfull trainer named Tobias, Lucas is hit with memories that belong to his brother..._

"Alright Lucario! Metal claw!" Zak shouted, determind to become the champion of his home region.

"Hah! Zoroark, use Night slash!" Tobias countered, with a steely glint in his eye.

The two pokemon clashed, jumping around the battlefield, blocking each others attacks with their own. But Lucario, having the advantage of no damage beforehand, overpowered Zoroark and slashed the dark type pokemon across his left eye.

"_Gahh!"_ cried Zoroark as he stumbled backwards. Blood flew from his wound as he backflipped away from Lucarios dangerous claws. Blood dripping from his eye, Zoroark gave Lucario a glare of pure fury.

"_You,"_ He hissed, and bared his fangs at Lucario. _"Will pay for that."_

"Now Zoroark! Double team!" Tobias shouted.

Multiple copies of Zoroark rushed everywhere, but Lucario appeared calm.

"_Master, Zoroark cannot hide. All of the copies don not emenate aura. Zoroark is the the one to my left, farthest away from you. Shall I blast him?" _Inquired Lucario.

"_Wait for him to come close. Then use Close combat." _Thought Zak. Lucario nodded slightly, showing that he understood. Zoroark and two copies had surrounded him.

"Alright Zoroark! Night slash!" Tobias shouted triumphantly.

"Now Lucario!" Zak shouted at about the same time.

Lucario spun and jabbed the real Zoroark in his stomach, winding him. He then proceded to bash the pokemon with no remorse. He then threw Zoroark in the air, and Zak commanded the finishing move.

"Aura Sphere!" Zak screamed.

Lucario closed his eyes and his hands shone with blue energy. A small sphere formed in his hands, and it quickly grew bigger. Lucario then fired it into the air, and the energy sphere exploded in Zoroarks face. The black pokemon spiralled to the ground, not getting up.

"Return, Zoroark." Tobias grunted. He then pulled out his last pokeball, and tossed it high into the air. "Win this for me, Genesect!"

A purple armored insect, mounted with a cannon on it's back erupted from the pokeball. Zak brought up his left arm, which had his National pokedex gauntlet strapped to his forearm.

**"Genesect, the Paleozoic Pokémon.** **Over 300 million years ago, it was feared as the strongest of hunters. Ability: Download." **Zaks Pokedex beeped. Zak's special pokedex was created by Bill the pokemaniac, with a pokedex donated by Pro. Oak of course.

"Genesect, use Techno Blast!" Tobias shouted, determination mixed with panic rang in his voice. The ancient bug type brought it's back mounted cannon to bear, and a powerfull blast of white energy erupted from the cannon.

"Lucario, dodge!" Zak shouted, but Lucario wasn't fast enough. The blast sent Lucario flying back, and Lucario struggled to get up.

"Now X-scissor!" Tobias cried triumphantly. Genesect flew forward, and slashed Lucario across his abdomen. Lucario cried out in pain, then collapsed. Gritting his teeth, Zak recalled Lucario. He once more brought out his old beaten up pokeball.

"Let's finish this, Inferno!" Zak shouted, and Inferno flew out of his pokeball in a fiery determination, matching his trainers determination.

"Techno Blast!" Tobias shouted.

"Flame wheel!" Zak countered.

Inferno cloaked himself in a riery coating, but it was much stronger than any flame wheel. _Thats's a flare blitz! _Zak thought happily. The attack cut through the Techno Blast, and scored a direct hit on Genesect.

"Ugh, Genesect, Metal claw!" Tobias shouted, panic clear in his voice now.

"No you don't! Mach punch!" Zak shouted, confidence in Inferno's ability clear in his mind. Genesect could not match the speed of mach punch, and doubled over in pain. Then Inferno began to beat down of Genesect, delivering punches and kicks to the Bug type pokemon. _"Hah! Thats close combat!" _Zak thought triumphantly. Tobias, panic now evident on his face, went for the last ditch attempt.

"Genesect! Use Hyper beam!" Tobias cried desperatly.

"No! Inferno, Flare blitz!" Zak cried out.

Inferno collided right into Genesect just as the powerfull beam was unleashed, causing a huge explosion.

"No!" Zak shouted, unsure of the outcome. Tobias stood there silently, already knowing that no matter what, Genesect couldn't continue.

As the smoke cleared, two pokemon were slumped in the middle of the clearing. The Referee was about to announce the tie, when on began glowing red, then stood up slowly. Zak shouted in joy.

It was Inferno.

...

"...Hey Lucas. HEY!"

Lucas snapped out of his daze, to see Jose looking at him with concern. "You alright?"

Lucas merely shrugged, and stood up to leave to his room in the pokemon center. "Yeah Jose, just tired." Jose didn't seem convinced, but he let him go anyway. "Well, good night Lucas."

"Night man." Was all Lucas could say. Lucas returned to his room, and slipped into bed.

_What was that?_ Lucas thought, before sleep took him over.

**There we have it! The next chapter and the second part of the battle. Remember, reviews feul my need to write! Constructive critism would be nice. Flames are read for amusement.**


	9. The first Gym of Sinnoh

**Alright, Now we continue with Lucas's story. No new pokemon anytime soon, thats all decided through my new poll. anyone can choose 4 pokemon for Lucas, to complete his team. So if you want to see Lucas build his team, take the Poll!**

**I do not own pokemon. Review!**

The next day, Lucas groggily got up and packed all of his things. Today he was going to Oreburg gate, and the next day Lucas planned to challenge Roark, the gym leader. Lucas was sure he would have a fighting chance, considering Renn's training and Neptunes advantage over rock type pokemon. Lucas called out Neptune and together they left Jublife for Oreburg gate.

"Lup?" Neptune asked, looking at Lucas with concern. Lucas looked down at him.

"You're worried about last night, huh?" Neptune nodded. "Well, you don't have to worry. it was just a dizzy spell." Lucas reassured him. Neptune still didn't look convinced, but he accepted the answer and turned back to the road.

When they got to the cave entrance, Lucas brought out Vanity's pokeball. "Alright Vanity, come on out!" Vanity hopped out of the pokeball with an excited yip. She then looked around, then proceded to chase her own tail.

"Woah Vanity, calm down for a moment." Vanity slowly complied to Lucas's demand, but still looked around happily.

"Vanity, the next gym has a clear advantage over you. So we need to train you and get you ready to fight rock types." Lucas explained. Still distracted, Vanity absent-mindedly nodded. Lucas sighed. _Well this is going to be a long day. _Lucas thought.

...

"Vanity! use Bite!" Lucas cried.

They had been practicing on rocks and such for the last hour, and Vanity's bite attack had proven usefull against any Geodude they found. The fire/Dark type dog had just finished off a Geodude. Lucas looked at his two pokemon. He was proud of both of them. He nodded in satisfaction.

He would challange the Gym today.

...

Lucas strolled down the street. Neptune was marching beside him, confident about the battle at hand. Lucas walked up to the Gym. clearing his throat, he stepped in.

Inside the gym was a battle clearing littered with rocks, and a podium next to the doorway. As Lucas inspected it closer, he noticed names were scribbled all over the statue, trainers leaving there mark on a gym they defeated. Lucas recognized names like Paul and Ash (semi-finalists in last years league.[1]) and Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh. He also saw very unusual names, like Cyrus[2] and Ghetsis[3]. Lucas stopped cold when he saw Zak's name inscribed in the statue. Lucas also saw a very peculiar name. N.[4] _Guess they never finished writing it. _Lucas decided. He continued on.

Roark was waiting for him.

"I hope this will be a good battle." Roark called from his end of the battlefield. "Does 1-on-1 sound good?" Lucas could only nod. _Thank goodnes! _He thought to himself.

Roark smiled and tossed a pokeball into the air. "Go, Rampardos!"

The pokemon Rampardos was huge. Horns lining the crown of its skull, mostly grey with blue, and piercing blue eyes. the Dinosaur pokemon belowed, and swung its tail around. Lucas whipped out his pokedex. After reading the data for awhile, he looked back up.

"Go, Neptune!" He cried. Neptune was tiny in comparison to Rampardos, but he still looked up and face the big pokemon valiantly.

"Rampardos, use Headbut!" Roark shouted.

"Neptune, use bubble and drive him back!" Lucas countered. Neptune leaped backwards, all the while spraying Rampardos with a bubble attack. With a roar, Rampardos lumbered backwards, shaking water off his massive head.

"Huh, Rampardos! Use head smash!" Roark shouted. Rampardos brought his great head to bear in Neptunes location, and charged forward.

"Neptune! Jump onto a high rock!" Lucas countered. Rampardos simply just charged right through the rock, and Neptune toppled over and landed with a heavy thud.

"Neptune, quick! personel shield!" Lucas cried out. Neptune coated himself in his water shield.

"Huh?" said Roark, confused for only a moment. "Huh, well Rampardos, use Head smash again!

But Lucas was ready this time. "Alright Neptune! Roll under him!"

"Huh!" Roark cried out. Neptune quickly rolled under the charging pokemon and shot him with a bubble attack. BUt it seemed more powerfull than before. _Hey, thats Bubblebeam! _Lucas thought.

"Quick Rampardos! Flamethrower around Neptune! heat up the rocks!" Roark shouted. _But what would that do- oh crap. _Thought Lucas. Neptune was trapped.

"Now Rampardos! Head smash again!" Roark cried. This time Neptune could no longer escape. Rampardos smashed into Neptune, and sent him flying into a boulder.

"Neptune!" Lucas cried. Had he lost?

"Well, Lucas, you fought admirably, but you- woah." Roark muttered. For Neptune was glowing. And he stood up.

"Well done Neptune!" _Good thing he used bide! _But Neptune didn't stop glowing. Rather, he grew. and then he opened his eyes, and he released the bide in a wave of energy. Now Lucas understood.

Neptune had evolved into a Prinplup.

Rampardos tumbled backwards from the attack, and Lucas snapped out of his awe just in time. "Quick! Bublebeam!" He orderd.

Neptune shot forward, and unleashed a volley of explosive water bubbles. Rampardos roared in pain, and teetered to one side. Lucas wasted no time in taking advantage. "Now knock him to the ground with pound!"

But the attack that followed wasn't any pound. In fact, it was a metal claw. _Right, Prinplups learn that when they evolve. _Lucas thought. Roark could only stare in dismay. He stepped forward, recalling his pokemon, and Lucas stepped forward as well, but didn't recall him. He wanted Neptune to be part of this as well.

"Well, according to league rules, you've won this badge. You deserve it to." Roark stated. He looked at Neptune with approving eyes. "Both of you do."

Lucas nodded, and Neptune let out a battle cry. Lucas stared down at the badge. No, wait. His badge.

He was one step closer to pokemon Champion.

**[1] Diamond and Pearl series.**

**[2] Why wouldn't Cyrus be a trainer at the start. Plus it's awesome when you see all these names inscribed in the statue. Which, by the way, is in the games. (you read it and can see your name on it in pokemon Diamond and Pearl versions at least.)**

**[3] Hey, Ghetsis had the three stones of Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. The Shadow Triad tell you that Ghetsis wanted them to give you the stones he had aquired.**

**[4] N had said that he would travel the world with his pokemon. So why can't he challenge Gym leaders?**

**Alright, there is a poll on my profile page to deicide which pokemon Lucas should catch. you can vote 4 times, and please vote for 4 different pokemon. I do not own pokemon.**


	10. To the notified impairedno offence

**Attention!**

**To all paople who haven't been notified (And I sincerely apologize for not doing this sooner, you will soon know why) I have scrapped this version of my story.**

**It is now being rewritten in the form of _Legacy. _**

**It will keep almost every character intact and original, but the whole beginning concept of the story has been redone.**

**The new version has a more darker side of the Pokemon World, as the one thing that still haunts modern society lives on in this fic: Superstition.**

**You could also call it fear.**

**To all of you who have read this story and enjoyed it, thank you. I welcome your insight and support, even though this is nowhere near a prize.**

**To all who read this and hated it, thanks. But next time put down your own ideas and opinions on ceratin things, and I will see what I can do to make this the best it can be.**

**To all who think this could go a long way, check out Legacy if you haven't. **

**Also, If anyone knows how to make a poll exit demo mode, please notify me. I'm kinda new to the more complex part of Fanfiction, and help would be notified and appreciated.**

**Until the End,**

**Flashfire360**


End file.
